edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool
Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool is a fanmade cartoon created by Anastasia Stephan. The series is about Ed, Edd and Eddy in their teenage years. The title explains they're in high school, though the focus is that they are older (around 17 and 18 years old). There are no actual episodes out yet. The episodes will be similar to the original show's. Production starts in March 2012. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters Ed Ed recieved glasses from his parents to correct his lazy eye, but they are also the main reason he passed all the previous classes at school. While Edd is pretty much the only person who does his best in class, Ed's appearance caused alot of false expectations from the teachers; assuming he is smart, while he might be even dumber than he was 5 years ago. Ed is still sweet, ignorant and naive like he always was, a feature Eddy still likes to take disadvantage of, even though Ed turned quite useless since Eddy grew bigger and stronger than him. He wears a dirty red shirt and his old green jacket, of which, according to the timeline, the ends of his sleeves were damaged and so cut off. Age: 18 (almost 19) Likes: chickens/animals, gravy, buttered toast, horror flicks, Edd, Eddy Dislikes: the Kankers, baths, soap, vegetables ---------------------------------------------------------- Edd Edd traded his black hat for a small, green one ever since the cuts at the back of his head grew back. When attending school, he wears his old man's shirt and tie from when he visited high school himself, but since Edd is already smaller than his father, it looks oversized at times. On regular days Edd seems satisfied with a red turtleneck t-shirt. His personality didn't change much, though he no longer has a problem with scamming people and has an open mind for his friends and their "silly" jokes and behaviour. Nevertheless, he's still not a fan of lying and rejection. Though not really mentioned, Edd still has a crush on Nazz and usually helps her out with various things in the background. Age: 18 Likes: insects, literature, science, being righteous, Nazz Dislikes: the Kankers, gossips, dodgeball, someone being way more intelligent than him ---------------------------------------------------------- Eddy Eddy turned into the man he always wanted to be. Being the biggest of the three and the entire neighbourhood isn't a surprise, since Eddy has his dad's genes after all. Eddy stayed the scam-loving child he always was. His scams are still up to collect cash for jawbreakers, even though that doesn't make sense, since Eddy has more than enough money with help of his job (unknown). Even though his size makes him pretty much unbeatable, the others don't treat him differently. His hairdo contains 5 more hairs of which every hair at the back ends with a half curl. In the new design he wears a yellow shirt and black pants. In the old design he mainly wore black. Age: 17 Likes: jawbreakers, scamming, money, Nazz Dislikes: the Kankers, Kevin, boredom, no jawbreakers, no money ---------------------------------------------------------- Kevin Kevin tried to teach himself to ignore the Eds, but never ceases to fall back into his old pattern so now and then. Later edit: After the Big Picture Show he tried to befriend them, but came to the conclusion that they were impossible to hang out with. He replaced his bike with a silver scooter on which he contineously crosses through the streets. Since Kevin stopped giving the Eds so much attention, he's often not around when a new scam takes place, but the fights between Eddy and Kevin are bigger than ever whenever they occur. Kevin is still in love with Nazz, but has problems showing his true feelings. Apparently Edd dressed himself like Kevin a couple of times and approached Nazz, to give them both a start, but Kevin's own idioticy always causes Nazz to stop trying again. Age: 18 Likes: his scooter, sports, Nazz Dislikes: Eddy, needles ---------------------------------------------------------- Rolf Against nana's will, Rolf tries hard to teach himself proper English, even though he fails miserably. His family is scared he might lose their traditional habits; and let him work even harder and longer at the farm in the hope he'll forget his homework. Rolf still has a curiosity for Eddy and his scams, so of all people, Rolf is almost always to be found at the location of the scam. Rolf wears a dark-green turtle neck sweater. Age: 19 Likes: animals, family traditions Dislikes: English language, disrespect for traditions ---------------------------------------------------------- Nazz Nazz is still the love interest of almost every boy in the Cul-de-Sac, though no one ever dared to approach her yet. She is hardly ever angry or upset, but is still defensive and protective. Though, that doesn't mean she'll do everything she can to help someone, and expects the problem to be solved after she warned the agressor just once. She stopped fancying Kevin the way she used to, because of his apparent lack of interest. In her new design Nazz wears a white shirt over a black, sleeveless shirt, and blue jeans. She has a small pony tail. In the old design she wore a pink shirt, a skirt over blue jeans, and basicly had the same hairdo (click here). Age: 18 Likes: cheerleading Dislikes: people touching her hair ---------------------------------------------------------- Sarah Sarah's behaviour never had any improvement, and she's still the spoiled, loud girl she always was. She wears hip-pants, a pink top and has long hair. She still has feelings for Edd, but ever since Jimmy showed signs of affection towards her, she finds it difficult to be nice to Edd whenever Jimmy's around, not to hurt his feelings. Sarah's design recieved a major "downgrade" to give her more the appearance of a 12-year-old, as her original design was too mature (click here). Age: 12 Likes: Edd, fashion Dislikes: Eddy, Ed ---------------------------------------------------------- Jimmy Jimmy is friendly, childish, yet sly and evil when he's forced to be. He is in love with Sarah. He still likes playing with dolls and having dressups, and usually invites Sarah to join him. Though, these playtimes often tire her, as it is clear that Sarah outgrew her childhood friend mentally. Ever since Jimmy noticed her obvious interest in Edd, he often tries to impress her or to be of any kind of help to her. Age: 12 Likes: Sarah, art, dancing, fashion, etc. Dislikes: pain ---------------------------------------------------------- Jonny Ever since Plank left the scene, Jonny lost a great amount of weight and the others claim he's unhappy. Though he says different. Whenever someone mentions Plank or asks about him, Jonny gets nervous and walks away. The Eds once tried to make him talk and sell him a new friend (again), but to their suprise he didn't submit at all. His new passion is listening to all kinds of music; he basicly doesn't have anything better to do. His design is still in development. Age: 17 Likes: music Dislikes: mentioning Plank ---------------------------------------------------------- Lee Kanker Concerning Eddy's posture, Eddy isn't the only one enjoying it, as Lee loves a man that has more testosterone than she has. Even though Eddy isn't scared for her anymore and her attempts to get his attention fail, she is determined as ever. In the new design Lee has short hair with curls at the front, a black headband, a small dotted top, blue jeans with a big red belt, and many earrings. In the old design her hair was longer, styled, and she wore a white dress (click here). Age: 19 Likes: Eddy Dislikes: rejection, school ---------------------------------------------------------- Marie Kanker Marie is filled with witty jokes and nasty remarks, and is impolite towards everyone, except to her "boyfriend" Edd. Marie's hair grew a normal length and she often wears her dad's abandoned brown jacket. He apparently left it behind, similar to the Kankers' fathers' bathrobes. This should not be mistaken for a sign that Marie cares about her father. Age: 18 Likes: Edd Dislikes: rejection, school ---------------------------------------------------------- May Kanker May turned into a very fashionable girl, as she never wears the same costume twice. The same goes for her hairdo. Even though she still loves Ed, she's more busy with improving her looks for him, making her a very unsure girl. Though Ed never seems impressed. Age: 17 Likes: Ed Dislikes: rejection, school Art Few comics are made. Most are drawings with random situations or just introductions to a character's new art concept. Episodes Click here for the Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool episode list. Only one clip carries the name "episode", while it was supposed to be a "What is Love?/Night at the Roxbury" parody. There is one other clip with Edd, that is a parody of the video "Dodgson Here!" At least 2 original, big-sized episodes are planned to be made. Depending on popularity and appreciation it will become a real fan series. Auditions for voice actors are still open, but the artist announced that at least Ed, Edd and Eddy already have two voice actors each. Animations are currently to be found on YouTube, the spoilers for upcoming animations often at Deviantart. A BETA version of the Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool website has been online for a while, with a list of episodes and the posibility for fans to suggest their own episode ideas for the series. Current voice actors: *'Ed:' Kiseki-haisha/ Torque5 *'Edd:' Danimation2001/ Torque5/ Voicerocker/ Koivo *'Eddy:' Kiseki-haisha/ Torque5 *'Kevin:' Danimation2001 *'Nazz:' Merice *'Rolf:' Koivo *'Jimmy:' Torque5/ Voicerocker *'Sarah:' Tinker-Jet *'Jonny:' IVefarious *'Lee:' - *'Marie:' Zeakari *'May:' Tinker-Jet Reception Most comments are about Edd's appearance; it has been said he has "emo" or "anime" features, based on the "What is Love?" parody. Eddy's height/appearance and Ed's glasses were generally appreciated, though always misinterpreted too. Trivia *Most of the characters' designs are still in development. *The Eds fixed the old van from the garbage dump. *Eddy smokes. *Eddy's Highschool design might be one of the few "older Eddys" where he has actually grown and doesn't have a head full of hair. *Edd stopped name tagging the possessions in his room, but the old ones are still present. *A running gag will be that Ed's 19th birthday always seems to be coming up, but it never does. *Eddy has a ferret named "Teddy". *Ed has his own car, even though it's a simple old green dusty truck. *Edd is the only Ed who doesn't have a drivers license. *The cap Kevin's wearing is the same cap the artist once had. *Rolf's sweater is a sweater the artist has. *Rolf is tutoring Ed how to take care of his farm, so he can take over for him. *Jimmy doesn't have any braces anymore. *Nazz had a crush on Edd in the first Highschool concept, but after the Big Picture Show aired, it was scrapped. *Nazz still can't spell. *Tim Collins was Edd's first voiceactor. He voiced Edd in the first original "EDD IS HERE" *Afterwards Edd was dubbed by Ethan Gilstrap in the video "Sprinkler Party (Remix)". *The video "Sprinkler Party (Remix)" exists entirely out of audition files send in by Ethan Gilstrap. *In the new "EDD IS HERE" Anastasia's current voiceactor, Danimation, was requested. *The old "EDD IS HERE" is available for download. *In the artist's animation "DenNIM" Kevin's voice was used for the character Dennim. He was voiced by Danimation. External links *BETA Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool website Videos/animations: *Introduction to all the characters(old) *Sneak peek to one of the future episodes (abandoned project) *The "What is Love episode" Images: *''-secret-'' Highschool Image 1 (never uploaded) *The Japanese Ed, Edd and Eddy Highschool (Ei, Eii 'n Eiji) See also *Eenehighschool.com *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool at Deviantart *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working *An Under-Edd's-Hat Theory *Teddy Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series